


成人法则 第六章

by narusasu73



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasu73/pseuds/narusasu73





	成人法则 第六章

第六章 回家

 

美人在怀，怎能坐怀不乱。

何况他的这个美人，正在他的唇间旖旎喘息，对他说“谢谢”。

对于宇智波佐助来说，这几乎已经等同于“我爱你”。

鸣人只觉得一股热流直窜上脑门，反应过来的时候，他已经把佐助推倒在沙发上。因为没了查克拉，佐助右眼的轮回眼已经完全闭上了，左眼如同温润的玉石，独独映着他漩涡鸣人的模样。

他着迷一般低下头去，在佐助耳边低声说：“佐助，我喜欢你。”

佐助抬起鸣人的脸，与他四目相对，轻轻一笑道：“真没出息。”

却又与他唇舌相就。

鸣人用力吻着他，绑着绷带的右手从佐助的衣服底下摸了进去，逐寸感受身下这具让他迷恋的身体的呼吸和颤抖。

他的爱人为他放下了所有防备，正在他的怀中辗转低吟，这么一想，更让他欲望难耐。

佐助被亲得浑身发热，鸣人的手掌所到之处皆引起一阵酥麻的战栗，身体已经快要失去控制，心脏疼得发慌，他偏过头躲开鸣人的亲吻，低喘道：“鸣人，等会……”

“等不了了……”鸣人又低头吻了下来。

“唔……不行……”佐助扭头挣开，捂住鸣人的嘴把他拦下来，小声斥道，“大白痴，这里可是火影室……嗯！喂！”

鸣人不爽地眯起眼睛，故意舔起佐助的手心，掌心发麻的痒意让佐助的手微微发抖，却又不能收回来，只得使劲把他往后推。

这会儿没了查克拉的佐助力气哪里是鸣人的对手，鸣人干脆抓住他的手腕摁在头顶，推高他的衣服，张口含住已有些挺立的乳头，轻巧地逗弄起来。

“嗯啊……！”佐助一声惊喘，猛地弓起腰身，又立马闭紧嘴唇，不肯发出声音。

鸣人一边舔吻乳尖，一边往下探进佐助的裤头，摸到一片湿意，鸣人轻笑着拂过佐助半硬的性器，满意地收获身下的人更剧烈的颤抖和难耐的闷哼。他凑到佐助耳边，哑着声音道：“佐助，你硬了。”

佐助又是浑身一颤，顿时满脸绯红，羞怒道：“要你管，快给我放开！”

鸣人觉得佐助这副模样异常可爱，却故意握住佐助的下身，手上一紧，佯怒道：“我不管谁管，你还想让谁管？”

“嗯唔！鸣人…别！”佐助难以忍耐的仰起下巴，眼里都泛起泪来。

“嘴里这么说，我要是停下来，佐助会哭的吧。”鸣人勾起嘴角，松开压着佐助的手，低头解了自己的裤子，将早已起立的性器解放出来，与佐助的贴在一起上下磨蹭，手也同时撸动起来。

佐助被下身持续的快感折磨得大声地喘息，手不自觉地抓紧鸣人的肩膀，不时还咬紧嘴唇闷哼两声，两人的前端不住流水，将鸣人的手都淌湿了。

过了十来分钟，两人都高潮将近，鸣人低喘着吻上佐助，将他的呻吟都堵在喉咙里，手上的速度越来越快，两人唇舌抵死纠缠，低吟着一起射了出来。

放开佐助的嘴唇，鸣人沿着他的下巴舔吻至修长的脖颈，手往下慢慢探到后庭。佐助刚从高潮里回过神，急忙抓住鸣人的手：“别……别……”

鸣人暂时餍足，便把手抽了出来，撑在佐助身侧，缠着他吻了一会，说：“让我放过你也行，你得答应我一件事情。”

佐助终于得了余裕，细细调整呼吸，闻言抬眼瞪向鸣人：“你这混蛋。”

鸣人嘿嘿笑道：“我就是这么混蛋，你说嘛，答不答应？”

佐助单眼一闭，道：“有屁快放。”

鸣人一乐，低头抵住佐助的额头，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，低声说：“佐助，我要你回村里来。”

佐助沉默了一会，安静地睁开眼，淡然说：“你以为你要我回来，我就能回来么。”

鸣人笃定道：“只要你愿意。”

佐助道：“你在村里弄出这么大的动静，老家伙们不会同意的。”

“我知道。”鸣人咧嘴笑道，“只要你在我身边，我就都能解决。”

这个笑容总是能让佐助动摇，有时心也会动上一动，不过佐助是不会承认的。

他哼笑一声，说：“白痴吊车尾。”

鸣人知道，佐助说的是，我愿意。

他翻身侧躺，将佐助拥进怀里，佐助也顺从地搂住他的腰，脑袋枕在鸣人的胳膊上。鸣人看着佐助尚且泛红的脸，凑过去又想吻他，却被他偏头躲开了。

“你肉不肉麻。”

鸣人不依不饶地亲了口他的脸，说：“我这叫爱。”

“……不懂你在说什么。”

“那是因为你害羞了。”

“谁害羞了。”

“你啊。”

“去死。”

“要死也一起，佐助。”

“……”

“嘿嘿嘿。”

两人斗完嘴，拥抱着温存了一会儿，佐助觉得身上实在黏腻难当，便说：“你这白痴，这下怎么收拾。”

鸣人：“？”

佐助叹口气，他道：“衣服都弄脏了。”

“噢噢噢，”鸣人恍然大悟，笑道，“没关系，我这里有替换的衣服。”

佐助随口问道：“这里怎么会有？”

“呃……”鸣人眼神一偏，食指搔搔脸颊，“工作太多，所以我一般睡这里。”

“卡卡西那会可没这么忙。”

“唔，你不是难受么，换衣服换衣服。”鸣人说罢就搂着佐助起来，带他去一旁找衣服。

见他不想说，佐助也就随他去了，反正也不是什么重要的事，不过等他看到鸣人拿出来的衣服，额角的青筋不住地跳。

“漩·涡·鸣·人，我的衣服为什么会在这里？”

衣服都放在一只行李包里，就藏在办公桌底下，里面装了好几套鸣人的衣服，却还有一套佐助的常服混在其中。

怎么解释？要是告诉佐助他其实想在火影室里这样这样那样那样很久了，不被一个千鸟轰成飞灰才怪……哦不，佐助现在没有千鸟了……那也不能说啊！万一以后再也吃不到肉了怎么办！

怎么办，三十六计，围魏救赵，瞒天过海。

“啊哈，哈哈哈，别在意这么多细节，来来来换衣服换衣服——”鸣人直接拉过佐助，利落地开始扒他的衣服。

佐助愤怒地按住鸣人的手：“干什么啊你，撒手！”

鸣人把衣服抬到胸口，道：“我只是想帮你换衣服嘛。”

佐助面红耳赤地把他按下去：“谁要你帮忙！”

鸣人坚持抬起来：“我们什么事没干过啊，不就换个衣服嘛——”

佐助使劲按下去：“什么就干过，你这个变态！”

鸣人哄道：“好啦好啦你说得都对，松松手。”

“谁要松手——”

眼看佐助的注意力被转移得差不多了，鸣人刚打算撒手，火影室门突然被推开。

鹿丸手持几份文件走进来：“鸣人，之前说好的记者会的文稿写好了，你得看——”

空气静止，鹿丸手中的文件哗啦啦掉了一地，如同他破碎的三观。

-

七代目火影大人漩涡鸣人站在火影室门口，两眼含泪，脸上赫然顶着一个拳头印，鹿丸站在他身边靠在墙上，俩人俨然一副被罚站的模样。

鸣人仰头看天井，生无可恋地说：“鹿丸，你来得真是时候。”

鹿丸忍不住翻了个冲天的白眼，心说我怎么知道你俩会在火影室就搞上了，虽说你不靠谱，但佐助也不应该是个随便发情——噢，我去，忘了佐助现在揍不过你了。

他叹了口气，“真是麻烦，我说你啊，能不能看着点时机做这种事，万一进来的要不是我呢？”

鸣人傻了，继而浑身一抖，说：“佐助会杀了我，以后再也别想做了……”

你的重点居然是在这里？！鹿丸没眼看这个遇见佐助就智障的七代目，心想难怪佐助之前要跟你分手，原来是为了照顾你的智商。

鹿丸头疼地揉揉眉心：“我不是这个意思……算了，记者会的文稿你记得看一下，火影楼下面已经聚集不少村民了，说是要为宇智波佐助讨个说法。”

“哦？”鸣人眨了眨眼睛，“那个报道居然这么有效？”

鹿丸说：“之前不知道是谁放出去的消息，说当初宇智波一家灭族也与木叶高层有关，如今宇智波只剩下一个，还为木叶尽心尽忠，却依然被木叶当做叛忍，不入忍籍。现在这个报道一出，村民们知道之后，自发地聚集到了火影楼下……”说到一半，鹿丸转头怀疑地看鸣人，“放出消息的不会是你吧？”

鸣人憨傻地一笑：“哎？你说什么？”

鹿丸看他半晌，末了了然一笑：“这下我以后就轻松多了。”

“不不，”鸣人笑着摆手，“你可是木叶的大脑啊鹿丸。”

“好了，我知道你是什么意思。”鹿丸拍拍鸣人的肩头，“我们还是跟以前一样。”

“嘿嘿，还是你懂我。”

“佐助知道这事吗？”

“唔……”鸣人低下头，“我没告诉他。”

“那……”

“暂时先这样吧，”鸣人沉声打断鹿丸，“他受着伤，需要静养。”

鹿丸知道这事他也不好插嘴，只得提醒道：“佐助可没那么弱。”

鸣人沉默了很久，才说：“我只是想让佐助从今以后，不用背负宇智波一族的名号，不用承担不属于他的仇恨和骂名，也不需要做谁任意摆布的棋子，我要让他只为自己而活。”

鹿丸呆了一会，低头笑了，从口袋里摸出一根烟，说：“你啊，总是只要做一件事就会一心扑在上面，也不知道往旁边看看。”

鸣人疑惑道：“什么意思？”

鹿丸叼着烟晃了晃，笑道：“夸你的意思，你这样挺好的，不然我也不会当这个火影辅佐了。”

鸣人正想继续问，却听身后的门被敲了几下，佐助的声音闷闷传过来：“你们可以进来了。”

鸣人咧嘴一笑，高声道：“那佐助，我们就进来啦。”

鹿丸点燃了烟，站直身体，准备走了：“文稿送到，我就不打扰你们了，记者会的时间定在明天上午九点，别迟到。”

“啊，”鸣人笑着，食指抵上嘴唇做了个“嘘”的手势，“那我们今天说的事情……”

鹿丸摆摆手道：“知道啦。”

鸣人放心地进门去，佐助已经换好了一身衣服坐在沙发上，脸上的红晕终于消下去，见只有鸣人一个人，便问：“鹿丸呢？”

鸣人笑道：“他说不当电灯泡，就走了。”

佐助不理他满嘴跑火车，问：“袭击我的那些人有线索了吗？”

鸣人走到办公桌前，发现之前散落一地的文件都整整齐齐地放在桌上了，不禁笑了一下，回答道：“前几天静音回来了，正在研究那个新型的武器，听她说是一种以前从没见过的物质，不能保证什么时候有结果，我也传信给佐井了，他一直在查私人武装组织，说不定有线索，等他的消息吧。”

佐助听完便蹙紧眉，说：“情报太少了，鸣人，带我去井野那里吧。”

鸣人正低头找着鹿丸送来的文稿，条件反射地就要说“不行”，但想想影分身的教训，便吞了回去，说：“嗯，先问问雏田你能不能去吧。”

“啊，找到了……啊啊啊啊！”鸣人从一叠文件里抽出那份文稿，却不小心撞倒了水杯，把文件全部浇了个透湿，手忙脚乱地拿纸去擦干。

佐助坐在沙发上长叹一口气，捂住了脸。

鸣人苦着脸把桌上的水擦干，心想今天是没法工作了，得让鹿丸再把文书准备一遍。他转手想要扔垃圾，却发现垃圾桶里多了一张揉成团的便签纸。

手一顿，鸣人弯下腰去，把那团纸捡起来偷偷塞进口袋里，转头对佐助笑道：“今天是没法工作了，佐助，我们出去走走吧。”

-

刚下楼，佐助就被守在楼下的一大群村民着实吓了一跳。

村民们见是七代目下来了，纷纷涌上来。

“七代目大人，宇智波家的是到底是怎么回事？”

“木叶真的对宇智波做了那么过分的事情吗？”

“应该给宇智波一个公道啊七代目大人……”

他们七嘴八舌地一块儿说，佐助只零星听清楚几句，过了好一会才反应过来，这些人是来给宇智波平反的。他心中莫名涌上一股说不清道不明的滋味，惧怕排斥宇智波的是他们，如今为宇智波抱不平的也是他们，佐助一时竟不知应该如何自处。

人群中忽然有人发现了他。

“咦？这位好像是……”

“对，就是他！”一个清脆的女声说，“他就是宇智波佐助！”

佐助看过去，依稀记得她好像是前台的一个值班护士。却来不及细看，就被涌上前的村民惊得连忙往后退。

忽然“砰”地一声，只见鸣人幻化出两个影分身，上前拦在佐助身前。

“各位！请听我说！”

众人安静，一齐看向鸣人。

左边的鸣人道：“明天上午九点在火影岩下的广场会举行一场记者会，如果有什么问题，请大家届时在会上提出，我会统一回答的。”

右边的鸣人冲众人咧嘴一笑：“好了，大家快回去吧，祝你们今天过得愉快！”

众人还不及反应，又是“砰砰”几声，影分身和佐助都消失了。

火影楼顶，鸣人搂着佐助轻轻落地，探身往下瞧，不过一会，人群陆续散开。

鸣人便嘚瑟地看向佐助，一副“快夸我快夸我”的表情。

佐助无奈地斜眼瞧他，还是抬手揉了揉那头金毛：“影分身用得不错。”

鸣人得意地仰起下巴：“哼哼，也不看我是谁。”

佐助不痛不痒地轻笑着斥道：“得了便宜卖乖。”

“啊，对了，”鸣人摇头晃脑地嘚瑟半晌，忽然想起什么来，凑到佐助面前又偷了一口香，笑道，“欢迎回来，佐助。”

 

 


End file.
